Gretchen Grundler
'''Gretchen Priscilla Grundler '''is an academically talented and extremely intelligence student of Irish descent, one of the six main characters on the show Recess. Characteristics Gretchen has been shown to be very intelligent. She has won the Science Award every except for the 4th Grade when Becky Benson stole her project. She once aced a test with 100% score, which Principal Prickly noticed and applied her to Oppenheimer (which she didn't want to go to) so T.J., Vince, Gus, Mikey and Spinelli tried to dumb her down to which she said "I've been trying to dumb myself down since kindergarten." In the end she didn't go to Oppenheimer, but stayed at 3rd Street. In a flashback in the same episode, her test results were compared to those of Stinky Peterson. She has a big heart, as seen when she helps tutor her friends and sometimes even those she dislikes such as Randall Weems. She is also good at yo-yoing and won the world championship. In the episode "More Like Gretchen" it is revealed that she plays the piano, sings and can make up songs instantly. Gretchen is a thin, tall, geeky yet beautiful girl. She has auburn shoulder-length hair tied in two pigtails by pink hair bands, brown eyes hidden by large circle glasses and has rather large front teeth. She wears a light blue short-sleeved knee-length with a white collar and cuffs and a dark pink sash with a bow in the middle, pink calf-high socks and large brown and white shoes. Relationships T.J. Detweiler T.J. surprisingly doesn't say much about Gretchen. She has, apparently, tutored him in Grammar ("The Break-up"). The two don't always see eye-to-eye on things. T.J. supporter her in her math club with Hank in "A Genius Among Us", but soon stopped going since it put the gang to sleep. In "Outcast Ashley", Gretchen didn't consider T.J. a friend for a while since he didn't share her interest in science and astronomy, or helped make her pinhole projector. At the end, they apologise for taking each other for granted. T.J. respects her for being the smartest kid in school, and Gretchen says T.J. is a good friend. In "Good Ole T.J.", Gretchen was jealous because he manages to get what he wants. While being tardied, going without chocolate milk, and assigned to garbage duty, they are assigned as partners for an Ancient Civilization project. On presentation day, T.J. accidentally melts the project with tea. They receive a minimal pass, the lowest grade Gretchen has ever received, which saddens her. To make it up to her, T.J. decided to go with her original idea, which leads them to their grade raising up to an "A". Gretchen uttered "Good Ole T.J." Mikey Blumberg Mikey and Gretchen rarely interact. It remains to be seen the status of their friendship. Vince LaSalle Gretchen and Vance are good friends, but have a rivalry. Most of their friendship is seen in "The Candidates", where they are put against each other for Class President. They are competitive until the end, where Vince realises Gretchen truly deserved the spot. They end with Gretchen saying "a game of tetherball against a good friend". They have their moments of arguing and disagreeing, but also appear to be good friends. Ashley Spinelli Being the only two girls in the group, Gretchen and Spinelli are very close. Gretchen was Spinelli's first choice to go with her to the museum in "More Like Gretchen". Their friendship goes through a rough patch in the middle of the episode, but Gretchen helps make things better between Spinelli and her parents. Gretchen also invited Spinelli to go with her in the "Young Adventurer's Fair" ("Bad Hair Day"). Spinelli helped Gretchen in her campaign in "The Candidates" as her assistant. They also shared revenge against T.J. in "My Funny Valentines" when he gave them both fake valentines' cards. Gus Griswald While Gus and Gretchen don't interact as often as she does with the other students, there are times where she appears to be a big sister to him, such as in Recess: School's Out, we can also see evidence of this in "Lawson and his Crew". It is shown that when Gus is scared he hides behind Gretchen. __FORCETOC__ Category:Recess Category:Recess Characters